jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Chmuroskok
Chmuroskok '(''ang. Cloudjumper) — smok z gatunku Stormcutter oraz smok wierzchowy Valki, z którą ma niezwykle głęboką więź. Występuje w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jest pierwszym w historii smokiem wytresowanym przez wikinga. Wygląd Chmuroskok przypomina każdego Stormcuttera. Jest koloru bladopomarańczowego, a na brodzie ma błękitny pasek. Nad oczami ma parę wielkich, połączonych ze sobą rogów, zaś za nimi znajduje się kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, przypominających grzywę. Pysk smoka przypomina nieco pysk sowy. Smok ten posiada dwie pary skrzydeł, druga znajduje się nieco z tyłu pod pierwszą, większą. Kiedy zwierzę leci, jego skrzydła układają się w kształt litery X. Posiada również dodatkową małą parę skrzydeł na ogonie, jak np. Nocna Furia. Jednak on posiada trzy płetwy na ogonie, podczas gdy Szczerbatek ma tylko dwie. Budowa jego ciała jest częściowo oparta na Nocnej Furii - upodabniają je błony ogonowe, mała para skrzydeł u nasady ogona, kształt skrzydeł, a także inteligencja. Charakter Chmuroskok został wprawdzie wytresowany przez człowieka, jednak od początku życia żyje w swoim naturalnym środowisku, jako że jego jeździec, Valka, jest doskonałym smoczym treserem, żyjącym wśród skrzydlatych stworzeń i porozumiewającym się ich językiem. Smok jest bardzo mądry i doświadczony, przede wszystkim w walce. W swoim życiu nauczył się żyć zarówno ze smokami, jak również w towarzystwie człowieka. Porozumiewa się ze swoim jeźdźcem bez słów, oboje stanowią idealną jedność podczas bitew. Na co dzień, Chmuroskok jest opanowany, lecz stanowczy. Budzi respekt u pozostałych smoków i pilnuje porządku. Umiejętności *'''Podwójne skrzydła: smok podczas lotu używa zwykle jednej pary skrzydeł, podczas gdy druga, znajdująca się pod spodem, jest pod nią schowana. Gdy jednak używa obu par, wówczas staje się doskonałym lotnikiem, jednym z najzwinniejszych i najlepszych. *'Ryk:' swoim rykiem Chmuroskok zachęca do walki pozostałe smoki. Jego ryk ma czysty, dość wysoki dźwięk. *'Kontrola nad smokami:' chociaż to Oszołomostrach jest przywódcą wszystkich smoków zamieszkujących Smocze Sanktuarium, Chmuroskok często przegania przeszkadzające innym Szponiaki. Nie do końca toleruje również wygłupy Szczerbatka. Historia Młodość Czkawki Kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem, dziki smok (później Chmuroskok) wdarł się do jego pokoju i pochylił się nad kołyską. Przerażona matka chłopca obawiała się, że zabije jej syna, smok jednak zaczął bawić się z Czkawką. Gdy odkrył obecność Valki, odwrócił się, by zaatakować, w tym samy momencie niechcący raniąc chłopca w brodę. Smok powstrzymał się od ataku, patrząc kobiecie głęboko w oczy i nawiązując porozumienie. Po chwili do domu wpadł wściekły Stoick z bronią w ręku, chcąc zabić smoka. Zwierzę zionęło w jego stronę ogniem i porwało Valkę, zabierając ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Stało się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż Chmuroskok zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego charakteru przyjaźnie nastawionej do skrzydlatych stworzeń kobiety. Kobieta zaprzyjaźniła się z Chmuroskokiem i od tej pory jest on jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Valce udało się go ujeżdżać i razem z nim ratowała inne smoki przed Drago oraz Eretem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' thumb|200px|Spotkanie Chmuroskoka i ValkiGdy Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem lecą nad chmurami, nagle wyłania się z nich tajemniczy jeździec stojący na grzbiecie wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciele zostają siłą rozdzieleni - Czkawkę chwyta jeden ze smoków służących jeźdźcowi, Szczerbatek zaś wpada do oceanu, z którego nie potrafi sam wypłynąć. Owym jeźdźcem okazuje się być Valka, zaś jej wierzchowcem - Chmuroskok. Para leci na czele niewielkiego stadka smoków, które zaciąga Czkawkę do Sanktuarium. Kiedy Czkawka odkrywa ogromną lodową grotę zamieszkaną przez setki smoków, Chmuroskok zwisa z klifu, otulając się skrzydłami, zaś na jego grzbiecie siedzi Valka. Kobieta z gracją zsuwa się po krawędzi skrzydła swojego wierzchowca, by porozmawiać z Czkawką. Potem smok przegania stadko piskląt Szponiaków, które zaatakowały odpoczywającego Szczerbatka. thumb|left|Zabawa ze SzczerbatkiemDwaj smoczy jeźdźcy odbywają wspólny lot, podczas którego Czkawka i jego odnaleziona matka, Valka, spędzają razem radosne chwile w powietrzu. Później, kiedy Valka ujawnia samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie, podniecony smok chwali się swojemu nowemu kompanowi, Chmuroskokowi, który zerka na niego z zainteresowaniem. Podczas ataku Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium Valka dosiada swojego wierzchowca, który wydaje z siebie ryk, zachęcający pozostałe zwierzęta do walki z ogromnym Oszołomostrachem Drago. Jednak, tak jak wszystkie smoki, w końcu ulega rykowi potwora, nakłaniającemu do ataku na ludzi. thumb|Chmuroskok składa pokłon SzczerbatkowiPo skończonej bitwie Chmuroskok oddaje pokłon Szczerbatkowi, któremu w końcu udało się oprzeć rykowi Oszołomostracha i pokonać bestię oraz samego Drago. Chmuroskok, wraz z Valką, osiada na wyspie Berk i tam zaczynają nowe życie, jako członkowie klanu pod wodzą Czkawki. Relacje Valka thumb|180pxChmuroskok po raz pierwszy spotkał Valkę podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kobieta, mimo swojego charakteru, zdecydowana była zaatakować bestię, by chronić swoje dziecko, jednak do walki nie doszło. Chmuroskok i Valka spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, gdy jednak wydawało się, że została nawiązana nić porozumienia, do domu wpadł Stoick z zamiarem zaatakowania smoka. Ten zionął ogniem i porwał Valkę, która trafiła do Smoczego Sanktuarium i przez dwadzieścia lat mieszkała tam razem z Chmuroskokiem, który został jej najlepszym przyjacielem i wierzchowcem. Partnerzy znają się więc bardzo dobrze i jest między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Szczerbatek thumb|left|Szczerbatek i ChmuroskokKiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Chmuroskok jednak traktuje go z wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Ostatecznie, gdy Szczerbatek stał się alfą, Chmuroskok jako pierwszy mu się pokłonił. Czkawka Chmuroskok wydaje się być blisko zaprzyjaźniony z Czkawką. Kiedy chłopak był zaledwie niemowlakiem, a Valka mieszkała jeszcze w wiosce Berk, podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków Chmuroskok wdarł się do ich domu. Przerażona kobieta pobiegła ratować swoje dziecko, jednak odkryła, iż smok nie zaatakował Czkawki, lecz bawił się z nim. Prawdopodobnie dorosły Chmuroskok nie rozpoznał dwudziestoletniego Czkawki. Ciekawostki *Chmuroskok jest prawdopodobnie wzorowany na postaci Szczerbatka. Ma podobną budowę ciała (kształt dużych skrzydeł, obecność mniejszych skrzydeł po bokach ciała i płetw na ogonie) oraz rolę w filmie (smok jednego z głównych bohaterów, będących doskonałymi treserami smoków). *Bliznę na brodzie Czkawki zrobił Chmuroskok, gdy chłopak był mały. *Czkawka podziwia bardzo silną więź łączącą Valkę i Chmuroskoka. Zobacz też en::Cloudjumper es::Cloudjumper ru:Облакопрыг Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk